Violet Beauregarde
Violet Beauregarde is one of the five lucky winners of the golden tickets. Her motto is "Keep my eyes on the prize!" She is from Atlanta,Georgia, has a competative personality and is extremely rude. She wears matching outfits with her mom who encourges Violet's competative personality while completely ignoring good manners. Violet is also a Gum Chewing Champion and has a world record of chewing one piece of gum which is "Three Months Solid"! The Inventing Room Violet Beauregarde shows interest in the new Wonka's Magic Three Course Dinner Chewing Gum which is Tomato Soup, Roast Beef, and Blueberry Pie with Ice cream, but even when he says it isn't ready for chewing, she ignores Willy Wonka's warning and chews anyway. She can feel the warm soup in her throat and taste the tender Roast Beef and Baked Potato, but when she tastes the Blueberry Pie and Ice Cream, a small blue dot forms on her nose. It slowly grows over her face turning her eyes and hair blue along with her skin, then the blue wave starts spreading all over her body and clothes until she's completely blue. She begins swelling in the waist and cheeks and soon inflates to a complete ball, then just grows into a huge blueberry until all you can see is her hands and feet tucked into her and a small bump on top which is her head. The Oompa Loompas send Violet to The Juicing Room and they had to squeeze all the juice out immediately. As she leaves the factory, she becomes skinny and more flexable, but is still blue but loves being flexable. The Golden Ticket Violet was originally on a diet consisting of chewing gum but learned about the tickets and switched to candy bars. Her mother accompanies her at the factory wearing matching blue suits. Junior World Champion Gum Chewer Violet Beauregarde was interviewed by the press at her house in Atlanta,Georgia showing her rise to success with the hobby of chewing gum and having won 101 trophies and medals. Her greatest succes being the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer Trophy plastered in gold with the structure of a chewers mouth with white teeth and the pink piece of chewing gum in the contestant winner's mouth. Relationship Mrs. Beauregarde - 'Mrs. Beauregarde is Violet's mother. Violet seems to have a good relationship with her mother because she always encourages Violet to win. 'Veruca Salt - 'Violet doesn't like Veruca because she's afraid that she will win the contest so she pretends to be Veruca's "best friend". 'Charlie Bucket '- She was rude to Charlie and called him a loser when grabbing a caramel apple. 'Willy Wonka - Violet does seem to respect Willy Wonka as she hugged him. But she didn't listen to him when he told her to spit out the gum. Trivia - When Violet became a blueberry, she seems bigger than in the game. - Throughout the movie, Violet never interacted with Augustus. - It is revealed that Violet puts her used up gum in her right ear. Yet some fans thought Violet was fixing her hair. - Violet has a best friend whom she beated a record named Cornelia Prinzmetel in the book. Violet's Song Violet's song is more techno and it talk about about how compative she is and chewing gum is bad for you. Listen close, listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde. This dreadful girl she sees no wrong... Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast, And for her face a giant chin, sticks out just like a violin... Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long For years and years she chew away, her jaws get stronger every day. And with one great tremendous chew... they bite the poor girl's tongue in two. And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregarde Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. The Game You see a reinactment of Violet's Bluberry transformation then you have to roll her to The Juicing Room. Then you have to get her in the Big Juicer by juicing Blueberry Oompa Loompas. Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Spoiled Brats Category:People who start with a V Category:The song of veruca salt in the book Category:Kids who start with a V Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Really Really Really Cool Kids WOWWWWWWW!!!!!!! Category:Violet Beaurgarde Category:Dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blueberry